


The perfect solution

by RedFlameHero



Category: The 7D (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlameHero/pseuds/RedFlameHero
Summary: Everyone deserves to enjoy flowers.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The perfect solution

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Red and I write fics for dead fandoms.
> 
> But I’ve had this idea for a while and figured I’d write it anyway.

The annual Jollywood flower festival was one of the most popular days of the year, large extravagant flower displays littered the village square and plant patterned outfits were the height of fashion. Amongst those excited for the festivities were the famous 7D, where all but one of them was getting ready for the big day.

The unfortunate dwarf who would be missing out on the festivities was none other than Sneezy as his many allergies prevented him from attending every year, but at this point he was used to it and instead focused on helping make sure the other dwarves were organised and ready.

“It’s a shame you can’t come with us Sneezy, we know how much you love flowers...“

Bashful muttered from his current hiding spot which was behind the kitchen counter, in response the allergy ridden boy simply gave a half hearted shrug and attempted a smile.

“Aw don’t worry about it fellas, me not being able to attend is nothing new, you just focus on having a good time without me!”

He stated, focusing on fixing up some old baskets to avoid the mild upset that was starting to rise.

“I can just reorganise my hanky collection again, or read that book about flowers you brought last year, or maybe I could...”

As Sneezy began to ramble about the other activities he could be doing instead of enjoying the colourful flowers he adored so much, Happy decided to pull Doc aside for a moment.

“You can tell he’s not really happy, can’t you?”

Doc asked, causing the ever cheerful dwarf to give a rare frown.

“I can, and it’s bothering me...”

He stated, concern in his tone.

“I don’t want to come back and see him try to pretend he’s ok, he’s a great kid, but not the best actor.”

In response to this, Doc let out a thoughtful hum before giving a suggestion.

“What if we found flowers that didn’t set off his allergies? That way he could still enjoy them, but not risk destroying everything with a sneezing fit.”

Happy let out a gasp, his frown instantly returning to a bright smile upon hearing the idea.

“That’s perfect! I’m sure we could find some kind of fake flowers at the festival, and if not we can have fun making our own!”

A nod of approval was given before the two walked over to the door where the others were waiting to leave. As they left each one said their goodbyes to Sneezy, who waved and wished them a good time.

However once the door was shut, the dwarfs smile faded and he retreated to his hanky room, the one place he could find a little comfort for the day. In an attempt to push away the negative feelings that were starting to get stronger, he decided to reorganise the collection as he did every year on this day.

However it took him much longer than normal this year, and by the time he stepped out of the room again the sun was beginning to set.

“Wow, I must’ve brought a lot of new hankies this past year...”

Sneezy muttered as he took a seat at the kitchen table, deciding to make watching the clock his next time wasting activity for the day. He’d begun making a small melody out of the ticks and chimes when suddenly the door opened about an hour later, causing him to immediately perk up and put on that false smile once more.

“Welcome back! How was the festival this year?”

He asked as the others all entered, smiles on their faces as always.

“It was great, Queen Delightful really outdid herself this year, but we did miss you a lot...”

Sleepy yawned before promptly falling asleep, as he normally did after big events. Before Sneezy could say anything else, Happy approached him with his hands behind his back.

“But this year, we got you a gift!”

He beamed, causing the other to raise an eyebrow as he noticed the rest of the group all look at him with similar excited expressions.

“But how? I’m allergic to pretty much everything there.”

He asked, confusion evident on his face, the question caused Doc to come stand next to Happy in order to give an answer.

“We know you’re allergic to normal flowers, so that’s why we decided to get you a basket of fake ones!”

He stated as the basket of colourful felt plants was handed to a very shocked Sneezy. 

“Now you can admire the beauty of these majestic plants with absolutely zero sneezing.” 

It was quiet for a while as Sneezy processed this, but once he did happy tears began to form as he immediately pulled the rest of the 7D into a group hug that everyone promptly returned.

“I can’t believe you got these for me, they’re absolutely beautiful!”

He exclaimed happily, the smile on his face after the festival being genuine for the first time.

“You guys are the best!”

Those flowers ended up becoming a new collection for Sneezy, as the idea of giving him fake flowers became a yearly tradition.

Whilst he’d never be able to enjoy the beauty of normal flowers, Sneezy much preferred his very special felt ones.


End file.
